


Shadows

by Mary_R15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Death, Multi, Relationship(s), Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_R15/pseuds/Mary_R15
Summary: Sam ran. She ran faster than her feet could take,faster than she’d ever ran before. She didn't care that she was covered in blood, she didn't care that if she took the wrong turn she could die, she didn't care that her left earlobe was filled with an unbearable screeching sound, she didn't care that she could hardly see straight, she was preoccupied. She had one goal, find him.This is a fanfic about Sam Euphimia Potter, Harry Potters younger sister. It is set during the seventh book and the end of the second wizarding war. There will be mutiple love interests for Sam and some other characters. I would reccomend that readers are over 14 as their may be some mature content. If you end up being one of the 4 people who may read this make sure to leave me a comment on what you would like to happen next or anything I may have gotten factually incorrect [no hate pls].Disclaimer: I don't not affiliate myself with any of J.K.R's transphobic views
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	1. Persuasion

Epilouge

Sam ran. She ran faster than her feet could take,faster than she’d ever ran before. She didn't care that she was covered in blood, she didn't care that if she took the wrong turn she could die , she didn't care that her left earlobe was filled with an unbearable screeching sound, she didn't care that she could hardly see straight, she was preoccupied. She had one goal, find him.

Chapter 1: Persuasion

Samantha Euphimia Potter was lying in bed wide awake. She could hear the light snores of her brother and the slow up and down of his breath. Usually snoring annoyed her but she was used to Harry's by now, apart from their time at Hogwarts she had slept in the same room as him for her whole life, at least he’s not talking she said to herself. She had spent countless nights listening to him screaming out various names, Cedric, Dumbledore,Sirius,Voldemort and from time to time Sam.

For the last number of weeks Sam had trouble sleeping. It was like her brain was a machine with hundreds of different cogs that could only turn off if she had something to distract her. Tonight however she was pondering one of her most common topics, How could she convince Harry to tell her what he was doing after Bill and Fleurs wedding. She had known ever since the night of Dumbledore's death that Harry had a mission, a dangerous mission that had something to do with Voldemort. 

Sam spent almost all of that summer trying to get it out of him but Harry continually refused. She had already tried tricking him into telling her,bribing him, asking Hermione and Ron in a letter, asking Ginny to trick Ron into telling her [ she was smart enough to know that Hermione would never fall for it ],threatening to snap his wand and even threatening to kill Hedwig which she probably would have actually done if it wasn't her only means of communication with other wizards except for Harry. The unknown infuriated her, apart from the Dursleys who were useless, Sam only had Harry and he only had her. They had been together for their whole lives and they always told each other everything so this sudden exemption was driving her crazy. She wasn't prepared to lose him. 

Sam sat up in her small single bed. She told herself that she shouldn't do this again. She was sweating from the summer heat and her own personal fury. She threw her old quilt that Aunt petunia had deemed”out of style and not fresh anymore” off of her legs as she creeped downstairs to grab a glass of water and clear her head. Sam unlike Harry was now a pro at getting midnight snacks. She knew exactly where every creek was in  the stairs and she knew exactly how to open the door so that it made the least amount of noise.

She entered the kitchen and glided over to the china cabinet. Her movement was soft and efficient as if she was youst to the routine. She picked up a small glass with a curved bottom and filled it up with tap water. She slowly reached up to the cabinet above her to the left where she picked out two of Dudleys special hobnobs. Although Aunt Petunia was still trying to get Dudley to lose weight she was starting to give in to him and she was given a scowled look by Vernon after she came home from the supermarket with some own brand hobnobs for her Duddykins. Sam knew that Dudley had secretly eaten three biscuits that morning so if Aunt petunia found out she could blame him.

Sam looked out the window into the Dursleys little garden. She saw all of Petunias' flowers perfectly lined up in a row. She sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the window. She didn't feel like herself, she was the same girl but she had a different demeanour. She gazed at her deep brown eyes and her curly auburn hair. Unlike Harry she looked very alike her mother Lily, except for her eyes, they were the same chocolate brown colour as her fathers. A small tear crept down her cheek. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She couldn't help thinking about how different her life could have been if her parents hadn't died. Harry would have never gotten his scar, he wouldn’t have been chased by Voldemort and most importantly he wouldn’t be leaving her to go on a mission where he probably wouldn't come back. 

Sam had known for a while now that Harry would probably die; he had been through so many near death experiences at this point it was almost inevitable. But she still felt a horrible twinge in her stomach when she thought of him not being around her. Throughout her whole life Harry had been the one consistent thing, the one person she could tell anything to, the one person who understood all of her heartache and emotions, all of her doubt and worry, all of her sacrifice because they were all his too. They were both as messed up as each other. 

She began to eat the biscuits. Nibbling away at the hard ginger shell. Sam had always had a sweet tooth and a particularly large appetite. But no matter how much she ate she never seemed to be full. Sam now drew her attention to her body; she gazed at her long legs and her thin torso.Sam always seemed to be in a happy mood, laughing and joking and from time to time pulling pranks with Fred and George. But not many people got to see the other side of her. The side that is insecure and overthinks things, the side that wished she could know more about her parents, The side that will never be enough. The side she was staring at right now.

After a while Sam made her way back upstairs although she hadn’t gotten very far with solving her problems she felt calmer she was starting to get a bit jaded and she could feel her eyes drooping. She stalked up the stairs and slipped back into her bedroom. To her surprise she found Harry awake sitting at their desk. “Cant sleep huh “ she said to Harry while she got back into her bed.”yeah “ Harry replied Sam could tell he was about to say something.”Look Sam i know that you want to know about where i'm going but” he sighed and paused for a second Sam could tell that he wanted to tell her the full story but something was holding him back. “But” Sam asked suggestively, she was used to having to get things out of Harry she knew that he was a lot shyer than her and he found it harder to express himself.

”Listen Sam your my little sister” Sam rolled her eyes, she hated when he called her that after all there was only a year and 2 months between them. Harry smirked at her eye roll and continued “I want you to know that I want to tell you everything I really do but I can't. Most people know that we are close and you will be the first person Voldemort tries to target. I know that you are good at Occlumency but you'll never know when they could try to penetrate your mind and I don't want you to be on edge. I obviously can't tell you exactly where i'm going and why i'm going but i want you to know that i'm doing this for the greater good”

Sam sighed she knew that he was not doing any of this for selfish reasons but a part of her wished he would. After all he was all she had. "I want you to go back to Hogwarts and try your best to have a normal sixth year. I know that you are not going to be the most popular but its nothing you cant handle. And you have Ginny" Sam gave her brother a pointed look, this was the first time he had mentioned her name since their break up. 

"I know it hasn't been the same between you two ever since we went out but she's your best friend. No matter what Snape gets up to as headmaster I know Mcgonagall will protect you. Besides with me gone you might even get quiddich captain.

Sam scoffed her whole life she had lived in Harry’s shadow. Although she had much better grades and a better love life than him she still would never be the chosen one. Most of the time it didn't bother her, she was youst to it but every once in a while it would go a bit too far and she wouldn't like it.

Sam thought back to her fourth year when Harry had been banned from quiddi ch by Umbridge. This left an open spot on the team that Sam took. She was so happy to actually make the team she had tried out that year but she didn't make it as she was best suited to being a chaser or a seeker and both positions were filled. Sam had been having a great season. She did a terrific job as seeker, some people were even saying that she was better than Harry. It was her best year yet she was getting good grades, she had great friends,she was a vital member in the D.A. and she was finally getting a chance to outshine her brother.

But after the acts of Fred and George Weasley during the O.W.L exams Umbridge had lifted Harrys ban and he was back to playing as seeker. Sam was furious she didn't think it was fair she had worked so hard, she didn't miss one training, she caught the snitch in every match but it was no use it was always supposed to be Harry. She was just the fill in, the second best seeker, the second best potter. What annoyed Sam the most was Harry's reaction.

Unfortunately Sam was the one who got to tell him the news and he had simply said “oh that's great i've been dying to get back out onto the pitch. Thanks for filling in for me super sub, i think you've got yourself a good leg in for chaser next year”.Sam was gobsmacked,no acknowledgement of the work she had put in trying to balance her school work quidditch and the D.A. He had spent that whole year worrying about Sirius,Dumbledore, his scar, the D.A and Umbridge that he didn't once stop to ask her how she was doing. Along with all her extra curricular activities Sam had listened countless times to Harry worrying about Sirius or Dumbledore ignoring him but she never had told him to go away because she knew Voldemort was back and she knew that he was after Harry.

But this was the last straw Sam had had enough, She looked up piercingly at Harry before storming off. She vaguely heard Harry say “hey Sam what's wrong?” but she ignored him. He would never understand what it's like to be second best, he would never know how she felt that day. Sam walked as quickly as she could but not so quickly that she would draw attention to herself, no one could know where she was going. Sam had been going to the place since the middle of second year, although she liked being around her friends she needed this place to be alone, she needed an escape. 

In the end Gryfnndor won the quidditch cup beating Slytherin by sixty points after Harry caught the snitch. Sam was still giving Harry the silent treatment but she had agreed to help with the plan so they could talk to Sirius. After that plan backfired and the events at the ministry had happened Sam had forgiven Harry. After Sirius died she realised how foolish she was being. The pain of being booted off the quidditch team would never compare to how she felt then. With the looming prospect of how close Voldemort could get to Harry and the death of the only other relative she had, Sam felt alone and empty, like her life was a puzzle and she had lost half of the pieces.

Suddenly Sam was back in the room looking at Harry. She often found herself getting lost in her thoughts like that. She knew Harry was right but she did find one hole in his story. “So if Ron and Hermione are allowed to come why aren’t I.” Harry sighed as if he knew this question was coming.

“I didn't want them to come, I don't want anyone getting in danger because of me but they are legal adults now they are allowed to make their own decisions. You Samantha are only 15 which means that you still have the trace, there's no way we would be able to go on the run besides I don't want you getting hurt”. Sam was suddenly agitated she was not gonna give up that easy.

”But i'm almost sixteen and if I don't do any magic they wont need to trace me”Harry gave her a knowing look “Sam we both know it doesn't work that way you don't think that the ministry is gonna get suspicious when you don't tun up to school this year.” “But harry” Sam protested, “you can't expect me to just be ok with having absolutely no idea where you are, you could be dead and I wouldn't know. Just because you're older doesn't mean that you get to control me. There must be some way that i can at least communicate with you” Sam took a short gasp. The words were all flooding out of her; she didn't want Harry to leave, she had never been without him.

Harry’s piercing green eyes looked back at her. He scratched his head as if he was trying to remember the right answer. The truth is there is no right answer. “Sam i have a bad habit of underestimating you and i know you don't like it so i'm just gonna give it to you straight” Sam’s eyes lit up, could he really be giving up this easy?

“There is a very likely chance” Harry paused, he really didn't want to have to do this. “That” Harry looked into Sam’s eyes.”That I won't come back.” Sam's heart dropped; she knew it was coming but she didn't want to acknowledge it. “And if that happens i don't want you trying to finish what I started” “what” barked Sam was he being serious? What did he expect her to do just sit back and watch Voldemort destroy the wizarding world.”Look i know i'm asking alot but just because all these bad things have happened to me doesn't mean you deserve them to happen to you. I don't care about my legacy, I don't care about avenging me. The best way you can do that is by staying alive. I want you to emigrate, to a country where they can't reach you. We've got plenty of money you don't even need to get a job just don't do anything stupid."

Sam gave Harry a death stare there was no hope in hell of her doing that. She felt a sudden urge to punch him, she really wanted to do it. It wasn't like he hadn't been hurt before, he’d had countless quidditch injuries that were far worse. No she told herself you might only have a little bit of time left with him don't waste it arguing. Sam regained her composure and she fought back the tears that were rising in her throat. “Harry” she said quietly for once she was lost for words. Harry just simply stared back at her. He hated seeing her in pain but he knew that it was necessary he was trying to give her a future. 

Sam had now had some time to think, she was mad. Why did Harry have to be the chosen one? Why didn't Voldemort try to kill her instead?Sam let out a vexed growl”why did it have to be you. If it was me it would have been so much easier. I swear to God Harry you are always getting yourself into bad situations."

" Look I will do as you want I won't ask anymore, I won't follow you but there's no way that I will do the second thing you want. No matter whether you are alive or dead i will always stand up for you and i won't stop until Voldemort is gone. Just because I don't have a scar or I didn't survive the killing curse doesn't mean that I don't want him dead. If you die Voldemort and his supporters will have killed almost everyone who I care about. I won't just be avenging you, I'll be avenging our parents and Sirius and Dumbledore and anyone who died during both wizarding wars. I don't care if it's your dying wish i wont do it “ Sam was now on her feet, she grinded her toes onto the wooden floor.

“And I won't be the only one you know .Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George,Lupin,Madeye,Molly, Arthur,Hagrid,Mcgonagall,Neville the list goes one. Not one of those people are going to stand by and let you die for nothing, not one, including me. It's not your fault that you are the chosen one and you can't keep using it as an excuse for not letting people help you. What if it was me or Ron in your position would you just sit back and let all our efforts go for nothing” 

Harry looked down at his hands, he knew she was right. The two siblings stared blankly back at each other there was so much that hadn't been said but they were thinking the same, they didn't want to lose each other. A small tear cascaded down Sam's cheek as she pulled her brother in for a tight hug. She dug her head into his bony shoulders as she let her tears fall. 

They had been building up inside of her for a while. All of her worst fears had come. The two teenagers held each other in a long embrace for what seemed like too long to Harry and too short for Sam. It was as if Harry was slowly dying of cancer; she knew it was gonna happen; she just didnt know when.Sam took a deep breath as she released herself from her brother's arms. She saw that his cheek was also wet from tears. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. 

She would have to be brave, she knew that the future wasn't promising but she had to keep herself together Harry would have enough to be worrying about he didn't need to be worried about her. Sam jerked her head up high as she held out her pinky. She locked eyes with her brother “to being brave” Harry looked back at her. He intertwined his pinky in hers “to being brave”


	2. Running from problems

Sam woke to the angry hoots of Hedwig, they had not been able to let her out in a while and she was growing increasingly agitated. The events of last night suddenly hit Sam. She looked over and saw her brother fast asleep. She sighed and quickly pulled out a pair of leggings and a t-shirt from her wardrobe and pulled her walkman and earphones off the bedside table. She stalked to the bathroom where she changed, brushed her teeth and carelessly threw her hair up into a ponytail. She didn’t really care what she looked like. Who was going to see her at 6:30 in Little Whinging?

Technically Sam wasn't supposed to be going for runs anymore with Voldemort being at large but Sam knew that the protection spell kept the death eaters out of Little Whinging and a few of its neighbouring estates. Running was like a second refuge to Sam. Apart from keeping her fit for quidditch, it gave her time to think and an opportunity to push her limits. Sam was fond of pushing herself past her ability. She had an unnerving motivation to be better; she suspected it was from her self made competition with her brother.

Sam felt the quick rise and fall of her pulse as she trundled past the various plain and perfect houses. Music echoed through her body as she paced to the beat of her favourite muggle music. Unlike most wizards and witches Sam was still very connected to the muggle world. She loved listening to muggle music, reading muggle books and muggle fashion. Sam prided herself on her sense of style, she loved to upcycle her clothes and bend uniform rules, to professor Mcgonagall's dismay. She had gotten a total of 5 detentions for wearing converse and doc martens with her robes instead of plain black shoes, embroidering her robes, having too many earrings on, dying her hair purple and resewing her skirt (which did look very cool and attracted a lot of attention ).

Sam never fully understood why wizards were so against muggle society. Although they may not have had the same abilities as them Sam still admired them for their knowledge and their discoveries. It seemed to her as if they had figured out a way to do a lot of things that wizards only needed a spell to do and they were much more advanced in technology. Sam was glad that she had got a basic muggle education in primary school, as much as she liked learning about magic she still wanted to be able to read and do basic math. 

Sam was now running through the passageway between the playground and little Whinging. She spotted a small mark on the wall with the words “Big D” spray painted onto it, Sam smirked to herself, she definitely was not going to be missing the Dursleys. Today they were being taken off to a safe house by Dedalus Diggle and Hesita Jones. Although the Dursleys had not treated Sam as bad as Harry they still weren't very nice and she was glad to be rid of them. Harry and herself had spent almost all of the previous day trying to convince them to leave and that it was for their safety. Eventually they agreed after Sam had explained the danger of the situation.

It had been agreed that Sam would spend the remainder of her childhood years with the Weasleys as the protective charm would only last until Harry turned seventeen. Sam was happy about this, she loved the Weasleys and Molly had basically treated her as a daughter since her first visit. Sam always found herself in a good mood when she was at the Burrow even though it was a bit higgledy piggledy and cramped it always felt homely and there was always a fun thing to do or someone new to talk to. Often when at the burrow Sam would think of what life could have been like if her parents hadn't died would she have known the Weasleys from a young age, would she have had an upbringing as happy as theirs, but these thoughts were usually fleeting.

Sam's favourite song came on. "Don't look back in anger" by Oasis. She felt the lyrics move her feet along and for the first time in a while she stopped thinking and just ran. She knew that she had tons of things to worry about but she rid them from her mind. As Lupin had once said to her "there is no point in worrying about what you can't control". Sam's bliss was interrupted when she spotted Mrs Figg rounding the corner of Privet drive. “Shit” she thought. She looked around to see if there was some sort of bush or something she could hide in but she was out of luck. She decided to just keep running and pretend she wasn't doing anything wrong.

But from afar she could see that she wasn't amused. It did not come as a surprise to Sam when she found out that Mrs Figg was a witch she had always been suspicious of her, something about her didn't sit right with Sam it was if she had always been watching. Mrs Figg was now only a few meters away from Sam. She tried to avoid making eye contact but she knew it was no use.”what on earth do you think you're doing?” said Ms Figg in a bothered voice. Sam tried to think of an explanation but she knew Mrs Figg, it would be better if she told the truth, well partly the truth. “I erm... i wanted to go for a run i needed time to clear my head”. “Do you know what could have happened if someone saw you”continued Mrs Figg in a tone of concern. 

Sam bowed her head slightly “I know it's just, well i was fed up of being cooped up in the house and i was worried about us leaving today. I know we're going by side apparition which isn't very complex or anything but still there's a chance something could go wrong.” Mrs Figg looked back at Sam with earnest eyes, she had a soft spot for her and she couldn't stay mad at her for long.

She shook her head “you must not worry about it dear I'm sure you will be fine. You'll be with Madeye. He's one of the greatest wizards I know and I'd say the order has a few backup plans if something were to go wrong. You're in good hands.” Sam looked back at Mrs Figg like she trusted her. Truthfully transportation was the least of her worries, but she needed an excuse. ”Now you best be running home before anyone notices” said Mrs Figg. Sam thanked her and finished her run.

She silently sneaked back into the house where she showered and got dressed. She decided to wear her ripped black mom jeans and a simple crop top. She knew that she would be able to pair it with her leather jacket later when they were leaving. The rest of the day was spent helping the Dursleys pack until 2 o’clock when there was a knock at the door.

Harry opened the door and Sam stood behind him. “Harry potter” squeaked Dedalus “It is an honour as ever” . “Thanks” said Harry slightly awkwardly. “And you must be Samantha,” continued Dedalus as he shaked her hand. “The one and only” said Sam with a smirk. “It's really good of you to do this” replied Sam “my aunt, uncle and cousin are just through here.”

“Good day to Harry and Sam Potter's relatives,” said Dedalus, striding into the living room. The Dursleys stared back at this new wizard with a mixture of fear and disgust on their faces. Dudley cowered closer to petunia he had still not gotten over the time Hagrid had turned him into a pig. “I see you have already packed, the plan as i'm sure Harry has told you is fairly simple”. Vernon did not meet Dedalus’s eyes.

“We shall be leaving before Harry and Sam. Due to your niece and nephew still being young and under the trace using magic in your house could give the ministry an excuse to expel them from Hogwarts.” It's not like Harrys going to be returning thought Sam. “We shall be driving a few miles and the disapparating to a safe location we have chosen for you. You know how to drive, I take it” Dedalus said to Vernon politely.

Vernon scoffed “know how to- of course i know how to drive.” “Of course that is clear” replied Dedulus. “I personally would be very confused by all the buttons and pedals.” Vernon threw his eyes up to heaven and muttered “doesn't even know how to drive” under his breath. Dedalus’s attempts to impress Vernon were definitely not working.

“You two” Dedalus aimlessly pointed at Sam and Harry “will wait here for your guard, there has been a little change in the arrangements” “What do you mean” said Harry at once. “I thought Madeye was going to take us by side apparition” asked Sam. “Can't do it” said Hesita tersely “Mad Eye will explain”. Vernon was now impatiently tapping his foot. He clearly wasn't interested in his niece and nephews mode of transportation. 

All of a sudden a small voice screeched “hurry up” which made the Dursleys jump. Sam saw that the source of the sound was Dedalus’s pocket watch. “Quite right, we're operating on a tight schedule,” said Dedalus. “We are attempting to time your departure at the same time as your family’s apparition, thus the charm breaks at the moment you all head for safety” said Dedalus looking at Harry. Sam winced at the thought of him referring to the Dursleys as her family, she knew that they were related by blood but that was it for her she had no emotional attachment to them like normal families do.

“Are we ready then?” said Dedalus who was answered with a resounding silence on the Dursleys' part. “Perhaps we should wait outside in the hall” murmured Hestia. She obviously thought they needed space for some loving farewell. “There's no need,” said Harry. The quicker this was over the better. “Well this is goodbye then boy” Vernon said. He began to lift his hand for a handshake but couldn't bring himself to do it. He turned to Sam and said. “Goodbye Sam”. Sam stared back at him blankly and said “bye” in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Allthough she disliked all of the Dursleys Vernon was her least favourite. In Sams eyes her uncle was a bully and she did not like bullies. He was also a mysoginist and did not agree with Sams feminist views. One night Sam somehow convinced her aunt and uncle to give her permission to meet up with one her muggle friends Anne, from primary school. When she began to leave Vernon said "what on earth do you think you are wearing." Sam turned around and stared right into his eyes "clothes and shoes" she retorted, she was not about to be criticized on her fashion. 

Vernon's mustache began turning up as the wrinkles on his forehead were bulging out. "Firstly" he said in an agitated tone. "That top is much too short and shows too much of your chest, do you want people to think you're a hooch. Now go upstairs and take that makeup off of your face and put on some clothes that don't make you look like a prostitute." Sam looked back at him her body filling with rage. She walked straight up to her uncle and looked him right in the eye. The expression on Sam's face was so piercing that it could cut through a brick."Don't you ever try to tell me what i am entitled to do or wear. I think that I look good in this top and frankly i like the way my chest looks in it. If you have so little self control that you think a man might go hard from seeing my stomach well then i suggest that you invest in some medication. And i would not mind becoming a prostitute when i'm older because it would mean that i would make double of what you will ever make for being something that you will never be, attractive."

Vernon was absolutely outraged his face was turning a deep shade of red and he looked as if his head was about to explode with anger."Now" Sam continued "if you are really in the need to mainsplain to someone i suggest that your have a chat with your wife who has to put up with you. I actually have people to meet up with this evening unlike you who has lost most of your close friends because you are too afraid of what the neighbours might think of you." Sam was no backing towards the door she quickly said "goodbye" as she stuck up the middle finger and ran out of the house. She sprinted down the road to the bus stop as quick as her legs could take her. She knew she was gonna pay for that later but she didn't care. She was met with a pointed look from Anne as she arrived at the bus stop panting. "Why on earth would you run here the bus isn't coming for another five minutes" she said. Sam looked back at her and shook her head. "Because i just escaped from hell."

“Ready Duddy” said Petunia as she fixed the clasp on her handbag, purposely not looking at Harry or Sam. Dudley stood with his mouth open. “I…. I don't understand.” He had a confused look on his face. “What don't you understand Duddykins” asked Petunia. Vernon was now aggressively tapping his foot outside the door waiting for them. Dudley raised his fat hand and pointed it at Harry and Sam. “Why aren't they coming with us.” Vernon and Petunia stood frozen on the spot. They looked as if their son had just decided to become a ballerina. “What” said Uncle Vernon loudly. “Why aren't they coming too?” said Dudley.

“Well….. They don't want to come Dudley” said Uncle Vernon flustered. He turned and glared at the pair. “You don't want to come, do you.” “Not in the slightest,” said Harry. “Agreed” said Sam. “You see Dudley, now come along” said Uncle Vernon as he marched back out to the car. Aunt petunia began walking out but Dudley did not move. “What now” barked Vernon. Dudley was struggling to put his feelings into words. After a few seconds he spoke “But where are they going to go?.” Petunia gave a frightened look towards Vernon. “Certainly we know,” said Vernon “Sam is going back to that boarding school and he's off with some of your lot, isn't he? Right Dudders come along.” continued Vernon as he pointedly looked at the ongoing situation.

Vernon again began marching out towards the car but Dudley did not follow. “Some of our lot” said Hestia in an exasperated voice. “It's fine” Harry assured her “it doesn't matter honestly” But Hestia was not at all satisfied. “Doesn't matter” repeated Hestia. “Don't these people realise what you two have been through ? What danger you are in? The unique position you hold in the hearts of the anti Voldemort movement?”

“Err….. no” said Harry. “They think we’re a waste of space” added Sam.”I don't think you’re a waste of space” Harry and Sam turned around to face Dudley, they were gobsmacked. If Sam hadn't seen Dudleys lips move she wouldn't have believed it. Dudleys cheeks began to go red and Sam looked back at him. In her head she was screaming “WHAT THE FUCK!.” Harry finally broke the silence “Well…… err…..thanks Dudley.”

Dudley began looking down at his feet. It was as if he was trying to form his feelings into a basic sentence that wouldn't bruise his ego too much. “You saved my life” said Dudley looking at Harry “And you” he turned to Sam. “You basically did half of my life's homework, you're the reason I didn't fail my GCSEs.”

"Not really" said Harry "it was your soul the dementors would have taken." Sam looked curiously at her cousin. "And technically you're the one who did the exams not me but....... thanks." This was not the farewell Sam was expecting. It seemed that Dudley had now exhausted the ability to express his feelings. After opening his mouth once or twice more, he subsided into a scarlett faced silence.

Aunt Petunia burst into tears and Hestia gave her a diasapproving look as she ran over and hugged Dudley instead of Harry and Sam."So-so sweet Dudders" she sobbed into his large chest."s-such a lovely boy s-saying thank you." "But he hasn't thanked you at all" said Hestia indiginantly. "He only said that he doesn't think you are a waste of space."

"Yeah but coming from Dudley that's like 'i love you'" said Harry with a becoming look on his face. Petunia was now cradling Dudley in her arms as if he had just saved Harry and Sam from a burning building."Are we going or not" said Vernon reappearing again."I thought we were on a tight schedule"

"Y-yes we are indeed" said Dedalus who had been watching the proceedings with an air of bemusement. "We really must be Harry-,". He tripped forwards and wrung Harry's hand with both of his own "-good luck. I hope we meet again. The hopes of the wizarding world rest upon your shoulders." "Oh" said Harry awkwardly"thanks"

Sam knew that this comment what not go down lightly with Harry. She was fully aware of the expectations that were held of her brother in the order and she knew how he felt. Dedalus then turned to Sam " And Samantha you really are the spit of your mother" Sam did an inner eye role, she had heard that before. "Enjoy your sixth year at hogwarts" Sam thanked him with a slight crease on her face. She certainly was not feeling optimistic about the upcoming year. 

"Farewell Harry and Sam" said Hestia as she gently grabbed both of their hands."Our thoughts go with you". Sam smiled back her it seemed that Hestia was in a more realistic mood compared to Dedalus. "I hope everything goes okay" said Harry with a glance to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley."Oh i'm sure we shall end up the best of chums" said Dedalus brightly waving his hat as he left the house. Hestia followed him.

Dudley gently released himself from his mothers arms and stalked towards Sam and Harry. He stood awkwardly in front of his cousins and held out his two hands for a handshake. Sam smiled and shook his left hand as Harry shook his right. Allthough he had tormented her for almost her whole life Sam didn't feel that much hatred towards Dudley. In a way she felt sorry for him for having to be Petunia and Vernon's son."Blimey Dudley" said Harry with a look of astonishment on his face."Did the dementors blow a different personality into you"

"Dunno" muttered Dudley. "I'm not complaining" said Sam with a slight smile on her face. "See ya Harry and Sam" continued Dudley."Yeah..........." said Sam."Take care Big D" replied Harry. Dudley half smiled then lumbered out of the room .

Aunt Petunia whose face had been buried in her handkerchief looked around at the sound of the door shutting. She did not seem to have expected to be left alone with her niece and nephew. Hastily throwing her handkerchief into her handbag she said " well-goodbye" and marched towards the door without looking at them. "Goodbye" said Harry and Sam in unison. She stopped and looked back for a moment. Sam had the feeling that she wanted to say something. She gave them and odd look as she was on the verge of speech but with a little jerk of the head she bustled out of the room towards her husband and son.

Sam and Harry watched as the Dursley's drove off down Privet drive. At first there was silence until Sam spoke"what do you think she wanted to say to us." Harry looked back at his sister with a meaningful expression, he had been thinking the same thing. "I'm not sure" said Harry and the two siblings looked at each other with the same expression. Everything was changing and this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hooch is a derogaratory term meaning slut
> 
> G.C.S.E's are exams taken by teenagers in the U.K at the age of around 16. They determine what A-levels they take which the need to get into university.


End file.
